Serial witch
by bellatrix92
Summary: Parmis les morts de la bataille de poudlard, certains ne l'étaient peut-être pas aprés tout. Le bureau des aurors a bientôt affaire à un cas etrange... Et si les disparitions de la zone paris-lille les concernaient?
1. capture et torture

Un concert de hurlements suraigus remplit pour la première fois les cachots vers dix heures du soir, au moment où une autre voix féminine plus basse et dure cria:

_- Endoloris! _

Les cris ne durèrent qu'une vingtaine de secondes, puis Bellatrix leva le sortilège de torture et laissa sa victime s'écrouler aussi bas que lui permettaient ses liens accrochés au mur.

Ce soir là, le jouet de Bellatrix était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, pas très grande, une moldue, très jolie avec de courts cheveux bruns, raides et assez fins, un visage de porcelaine tout en finesse avec de grands yeux noirs, quelques taches de rousseur sur le haut des pommettes et un air terrorisé.

La mangemorte sourit en constatant que sa victime ne pleurait pas, elle se contentait de la fixer avec terreur et incompréhension. C'était parfait, Bellatrix appréciait la difficulté. Elle songeait déjà aux moyens plus manuels qu'elle pourrait employer sur cette gosse, mais pas tout de suite et il faudrait en exclure certains pour ne pas la défigurer ou la tuer, la gamine ne semblait pas non plus des plus solides. Et la sorcière comptait la garder en bon état, elle ferait une esclave parfaitement correcte.

Pour l'instant toutefois, Bellatrix avait envie de s'amuser un peu et d'assoir son autorité, elle leva légèrement sa baguette et les yeux de la fille accrochée au mur s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

_- Endoloris._

D'une voix calme et posée, mais au dernier moment, la mangemorte fouetta l'air de sa baguette. Un éclair jaillit et les hurlements reprirent de plus belle, cette fois ci Bellatrix lui infligea plus longtemps le maléfice. Les cris de la jeune fille faiblirent au bout d'un certain temps. Elle avait trop hurlé et sa voix était épuisée, son corps plus lent à se tordre. La sorcière annula le sort et observa sa victime.

La gamine avait les yeux complètement hagards et fixés sur le sol, sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement avec un sifflement inquiétant, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses mèches brunes étaient trempées de sueur, ses jambes ne la portaient pas et tout son poids tirait sur ses bras et épaules.

« pas vraiment solide en fait» pensa Bellatrix, « et la voilà qui s'étouffe maintenant. »

Elle fit apparaitre un petit siège pour soutenir la jeune fille, puis s'en alla en verrouillant la porte du cachots. Toutefois elle resta derrière quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa victime éclater en sanglot. Satisfaite elle rouvrit la porte et s'avança vers la gamine qui sanglotait contre le mur, elle l'avait bien sûr remarquée, mais ne parvenait pas à faire cesser ses larmes. Bellatrix la saisit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, lentement et sans trembler:

_- Quel est ton nom? Et quel âge as-tu? _Demanda la sorcière

La fille répondit entre deux sanglots:

_- Je m'appelle Ma… Maryline Kasane… Et j'ai dix neuf ans. _

_- Parfait _Dit la sorcière, _mais à partir de maintenant tu t'appellera Mary, je vais faire de toi mon esclave personnelle._

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente

_- Mon nom est et restera Maryline! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui y changera quoi que ce soit!_

Bellatrix la frappa au visage, la jeune fille ne baissa pas les yeux, elle recommença plus fort, cela ne marcha pas non plus. Elle tira sa baguette:

_- Endoloris!_

La gamine hurlait et se tordait dans tous les sens, la sorcière ne levait pas le sortilège, cela faisait presque une minute, elle envoya une décharge plus violente. Maryline s'évanouit.

**22 février: 2h du matin**

Sebastien s'écroula sur son lit en larmes, pourquoi fallait t-il que ce soit arrivé à elle? Il voulait courir dans les rues et l'appeler mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien, le serial killer qui sévissait dans la région était un génie absolu, et surement un fou. En un mois, seize jeunes filles avaient disparu, dix sept maintenant avec Maryline. Et ce malgré toutes les précautions prises, de plus en plus sévères.

C'était toujours le même scénario, une jeune fille entre treize et vingt-deux ans disparaissait mystérieusement et en silence, pas de cas d'agression, pas de témoins. Pour l'instant aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé.

Cela avait commencé le 23 janvier, Cécile Martin 16 ans n'était jamais rentrée chez elle, une amie l'avait vraisemblablement accompagnée sur une partie du chemin de retour du lycée, en plein après-midi! La jeune fille semblait donc s'être volatilisée pendant les 200 mètres restants du trajet, pas de traces d'agression ou de lutte quelconque, les riverains n'avaient rien vu ni entendu.

Le 26, c'était Annie Lenot 18 ans, qui avait disparu vers 20 heures en se rendant chez son copain. Ses parents l'avaient vue pour la dernière fois vers 19h30, puis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'inquiet, le jeune homme appelle leur maison.

Dans la nuit du 2 au 3 février, Mégane Soulingeas 20 ans et sa sœur Léa 18 ans s'étaient également volatilisées sur l'autoroute Paris-Lille, un routier à qui on avait montré une photo disait les avoir peut être aperçues sur une aire en train de se reposer. La police avait tenu compte de son témoignage car il affirmait que la plus jeune des demoiselles semblait malade, les parents avaient confirmé que Léa supportait très difficilement la voiture.

La cinquième victime n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis le 5 fevrier, il s'agissait de Béatrice Nagin 22 ans, la faculté de droit avait donné l'alerte après deux jours d'absence et une impossibilité totale à la joindre.

Le kidnappeur était repassé à l'acte le 8 février, Maureen Devilgrass 18 ans avait disparu, la jeune irlandaise sortait de la bibliothèque municipale vers 16 heure, on ne l'avait plus revue depuis.

Puis Sonia Carcavet et son amie Laura Vincent s'étaient également envolées, elles étaient encore à ce jour les deux plus jeunes disparues, âgées respectivement de 13 et 14 ans. C'était le 10 février.

Ines Tessier 15 ans et Virginie Lenoir 19 ans manquaient à l'appel le lendemain.

Le personnage avait semblé se calmer pendant six jours, mais le 17 février, 4 jeunes filles avaient disparus dans des circonstances incroyables, toutes dans la même rue commerçante : Anna Laurent 15 ans, Méline Ours 17 ans, Ludivine et Solange Grenat 16 et 18 ans.

Le 18 février, deux cousines de 16 et 17 ans, Kate et Armande Lonnay s'étaient à leurs tours envolées alors qu'elles roulaient en scooter.

**21 février, 21 heure,**

Sebastien et Maryline étaient ensembles sur le canapé à regarder les JO de Vancouver en DVD, la scène la plus normale chez eux. Une bourrasque avait ouvert la fenêtre de la salle de bain, Maryline s'était levée pour aller la refermer comme il faut. Elle n'était pas ressortie de la salle de bain, elle s'était volatilisée.

**22 février, 6h00:**

Bellatrix arpentait les couloirs du château Lestrange, on aurait dit un spectre mortuaire. Grande, maigre, cheveu, œil et habit noirs. Elle s'arrêta prés de la porte d'un salon, une jeune fille, presque une fillette s'activait à enlever la poussière sur les meubles. Il s'agissait de Sonia, sa sixième victime. Elle semblait différente des autres, toutes plus matures et terre à terres, mais elle avait aussi quelque chose en plus, c'était pour cela que Bellatrix l'avait capturée.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et frisés avec des reflets roux, des yeux marrons charmeurs et malicieux. Bellatrix la dépassait d'une tête et demie.

**21 février, 21h30**

- Je vous l'assure monsieur le commissaire! Je l'ai perdue de vue moins d'une minute! Elle s'est rendue dans la salle de bain tout en continuant à discuter, et d'un seul coup elle n'a plus rien dit! Je ne comprends pas… à trois mètres de moi… Je vous dis, je me suis précipité… Et… évaporée… Et rien à la fenêtre!

- Je comprends bien! Répondit le commissaire avec une grimace désabusée, avec votre amie cela fait dix sept jeunes filles qui ont disparu, pourtant nous n'en savons pas plus que vous! Nous n'avons aucun élément, pensez que trois jeune filles ont disparu dans la même après midi alors que la rue Blaise Pascal était sous surveillance policière! Nous avons affaire à un monstre qui possède un génie à couper le souffle…

Sebastien insista, il voulait des réponses et surtout la pensée de Maryline entre les mains d'un psychopathe pervers lui brulait le crane. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut que le commissaire Soulier l'observait attentivement, indécis visiblement. Sebastien se demanda s'il ne se préparait pas à le mettre à la porte. Toutefois après quelques minutes, le policier se leva:

- Monsieur Tenard, jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller pour retrouver votre compagne? Que pouvez vous supporter?

- Tout! La mort même!

- En êtes vous sûr?

- Oui, répondit Sébastien

Le commissaire Soulier, lui fit signe de se lever:

- Suivez moi alors, dit il.

Sebastien acquiesça et sortit du bureau à la suite du commissaire, celui-ci le conduisit dans une pièce plus grande au sous sol. Visiblement il s'agissait d'un ancien hangar transformé en… En endroit bizarre. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il n'était pas un grand fanatique de la police criminelle:

- Hisher! Benbelaïd! Appela le commissaire

Deux autres policiers apparurent alors, un homme et une femme

- Voici Abdel Benbelaïd et Josiane Hisher, chers collègues ce jeune homme s'appelle Sébastien Ténard, son amie Maryline Kasane a disparu il y a environ une heure.

Les deux invitèrent Sébastien à faire le récit des faits, puis ils le raccompagnèrent chez lui pour fouiller l'appartement.

En sortant vers une heure trente, presque bredouilles, Abdel et Josiane discutèrent un moment avec le jeune homme:

- A part ces empreintes sur la fenêtre, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous aider, on va juste pouvoir dire si la personne qui a enlevé mademoiselle Kasane est bien l'agresseur que nous pistons depuis un mois. Expliqua le policier

Josiane compléta:

- il faudrait que vous reveniez demain au poste pour de plus amples expliquations, le commissaire Soulier et nous même avons une proposition à vous faire.


	2. présentations

Lorsque Maryline reprit connaissance, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, la première chose que remarqua la jeune fille fut qu'elle n'était plus dans la même pièce, et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Du monde s'agitait autour d'elle, plusieurs personnes qui se tournèrent vers elle en l'entendant se lever, Maryline regarda autour d'elle.

Une douzaine de personnes environs étaient étendues par terre sur des couvertures et dormaient, trois jeunes filles en revanche étaient debout et semblaient veiller. La première était rousse et grande, la seconde très pâle avec des cheveux bizarrement coupés et teints en noirs, un personnage digne de famille Adams quoi, la troisième était métis et particulièrement jolie.

_- Salut, _murmura cette dernière, _rien de cassé? Non parce qu'en fait elle a pas l'air d'avoir été tendre avec toi la psychopathe! Vu comme tu as crié, en plus tu as un joli bleu sur la joue droite!_

Maryline eu un peu de mal à enregistrer l'information, elle était trop désorientée pour cela. La jeune fille continua:

_- Je m'appelle Ines Tessier, et toi?_

_- Maryline Kasane, _marmonna celle-ci en se passant la main sur la joue.

Les souvenirs qui refluaient dans son esprit l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement, sa joue était chaude, un peu enflée sur la pommette et elle se sentait courbaturée aux épaules.

_- Voici Maureen Devilgrass, _enchaîna Ines en désignant la rousse, _et Béatrice Nagin qui exige qu'on l'appelle Hitler Manson…_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de rire espèce de sale négresse! _Répliqua la fille pâle avec dédain,

Maryline la regarda un peu déroutée, Béatrice ne semblait décidément pas sympathique.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Je t'ai choquée?_

_- Oui, je ne parle pas aux racistes. _Répliqua vertement la jeune fille.

Un coup de poing la cueillit au menton, Maryline s'écroula.

Béatrice aurait certainement continué à la frapper si Maureen ne lui avait pas barré le passage. La grande rousse saisit son adversaire et la maîtrisa sans difficulté:

_- Ce n'est pas vrai! Mais tu vas bientôt arrêter de faire le cirque?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Marmonna une voix ensommeillée

_- Rien Kate, rendors toi, _répondit Ines, _Hitler a juste pété sa crise._

Mais la jeune fille se leva et les rejoignit pendant que Maureen libérait « Hitler », non sans lui avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement.

_- Elle est réveillée la nouvelle? _Demanda Kate

_- Oui je suis réveillée, _répondit Maryline en se massant le bas du visage

Elle ajouta sur un ton plus hésitant:

_- C'est quoi ce bazar? … Pourquoi on est là et… Qui est cette femme?_

Maureen lui fit signe de se calmer et les quatre s'assirent prés d'elle

_- Moins fort les autres dorment, _marmonna la rousse, _peux-tu d'abord nous raconter comment cela t'est arrivé s'il te plait? Pour ton information, il est deux heure du matin, tu es restée inconsciente environ cinq heures d'affilée. _

_- Oui d'accord, une minute que je… Je crois que je m'y retrouve à peu prés, oui… J'était avec Seb dans le salon à regarder la télé, et puis la fenêtre des sanitaires a claqué alors je suis allée la refermer. Je me suis approchée du bord… Et il y a eu je sais pas… Je me suis retrouvée d'un coup attachée dans une cave… Et la sorcière ou je sais pas quoi a commencé à…_

Maryline se mit à pleurer, cette histoire semblait n'avoir aucun sens pour elle,

_- Je n'y comprends rien _gémit-elle la tête dans les mains.

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre, _expliqua Maureen, _nous avons été capturées par une sorcière désœuvrée c'est tout. Et cette femme n'est pas seule, pour l'instant nous servons d'esclaves. Les mangemorts, c'est comme cela qui se nomment, sont capricieux et abjects je dois te dire._

- _Putain c'est quoi ce bordel? _Continua Maryline toujours en pleurant

- _On est en Ecosse si cela peut te renseigner_ ajouta Kate, _tu habitais où toi?_

_- A Lille avec Seb, dans un appart, 3 rue du soulier de plomb_

_- Seb c'est ton colocataire? _S'étonna Ines

- _C'est son cher et tendre imbécile!_

Agacée, Maryline se tourna vers Béatrice:

- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas qu'il faut que tu sois aussi détestable!_

_- Qui te dis que je suis célibataire?_

_- C'est simple,_ répliqua la jeune fille,_ moi ce n'est pas la fac qui a signalé ma disparition!_

Maureen arrêta la poing de Béatrice en pleine course d'un simple geste de main, elle était grande, presque une tête de plus que Maryline, solide mais jolie. En fait, de leur groupe de cinq, c'était Béatrice la moins attirante. Pourtant même celle-ci semblait avoir des attraits, malgré son teint trop pâle, ses yeux vert foncés gâchés par le maquillage, enfin ce qui en restait, et ses cheveux négligés dont les racines reprenaient leur couleur naturelle c'est-à-dire châtain. Maryline eu un frisson de dégout en avisant le brassard avec une croix gammée qui ornait la manche de sa veste. Kate de son côté était blonde avec une queue de cheval, habillée d'une jolie robe grise avec des bottes, elle avait des yeux en amandes gris. Toutefois, Ines les dépassait toutes avec ses grands yeux noirs et son visage harmonieux et épuré.

_- Et vous _demanda Maryline, _comment est-ce arrivé?_

_- Je sortais de la bibliothèque vers seize heure et d'un coup, pareil que toi… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre que…_

_- Nous pareil _rajouta Kate

Maryline prit ses genoux entre ses bras, elle avait une autre question:

_- Et ce … Ce truc, comment cette sorcière fait pour…_

_- Endoloris? _Demanda Maureen

_- Oui c'est ça._

_- C'est un maléfice, tout simplement, de la magie noire_

Maureen semblait être la seule à admettre les faits sans tiquer.


	3. Béatrice et Irina

Le signal du lever fut donné vers cinq heure du matin par une créature d'une saleté repoussante, un elfe de maison d'après Maureen.

Les dix sept jeunes filles furent réparties en sept groupes, à son grand désarroi, Maryline se retrouva avec Béatrice.

La jeune femme la laissa la suivre jusqu'à leur lieu de travail, une série de vieilles caves poussiéreuses.

_- On doit tout nettoyer _dit simplement Béatrice, _Annie Lennot nous rejoint en fin de matinée, elle doit d'abord faire quelque chose pour les maîtres._

Maryline acquiesça et se mit au travail, mais c'était sans compter sa peur des araignées. Lorsqu'une de ces bêtes repoussantes, en plus énorme et velue, sortit d'un fente dans le mur, la jeune fille poussa un hurlement et se recula.

Béatrice se retourna et sourit,

_- Ha, ça il va falloir t'y faire ma mignonne, tu vas en voir au moins une cinquantaine d'ici ce soir et il est hors de question que je m'arrête pour te les enlever. Allez magne toi un peu! Les maîtres passeront sûrement voir le travail et si nous n'avançons pas, ils sont capables de punir d'une manière assez cruelle._

Mais Maryline resta figée, une seconde araignée était apparue, encore plus grosse, la bête mesurait prés de sept centimètres avec les pattes. Quatre autres sortirent du mur à sa suite, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus bouger à la vue de ces six petits monstres.

_- Ca ce n'est rien _lui dit Béatrice, _tu vas en voir d'autres! Alors tue les et cesse de tergiverser!_

Elle-même avait saisit un balais et s'appliquait à réduire une bête en bouillie sur son pan de mur, Maryline attrapa une serpillière humide et frappa de toutes ses forces en grimaçant. Trois araignées furent touchées et retombèrent au sol, elle renouvela l'opération deux fois mais une bête prit la fuite, ensuite elle se remit à frotter.

Le milieu de matinée s'installait quand elles eurent enfin fini la première cave, il en restait cinq au total et Maryline se sentait déjà épuisée, moralement surtout. Mais elle ne pouvaient en aucun cas faire une pause. Les deux rentrèrent dans la seconde cave avec leur matériel.

Elle était plus petite, mais la jeune fille comprit vite qu'elle serait encore plus longue à nettoyer, très sale et délabrée, la pièce était repoussante et puait le rance et la moisissure.

_- J'imagine qu'on va voir des bestioles, _dit Maryline d'une voix blanche

Béatrice acquiesça avec une grimace et se mit au travail sans plus attendre, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son ardeur à la tache.

_- Arrête de trainer! Si les six caves ne sont pas faites ce soir, on sera trois à en payer le prix._

Maryline sursauta et se mit au travail, mais l'angoisse la ralentissait fortement, elle était allergique aux piqures d'araignées et les réactions qu'elle avait subies étant petite avaient laissé une marque indélébile dans sa mémoire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tentait d'éradiquer les bestioles en question.

Béatrice de son côté redoublait d'efforts et son humeur déjà peu engageante empirait de minute en minute. Pourtant elle ne leva pas la main sur Maryline comme elle l'avait fait dans la nuit, se contentant de remarques acerbes de temps en temps.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille ne s'arrêtèrent pas de la journée. Vers onze heure, Annie Lennot les rejoignit et Béatrice sembla soulagée. En effet, si Annie n'allait pas aussi vite qu'elle, en revanche elle travaillait avec assez d'ardeur pour accélérer le mouvement et réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. C'était une fille de dix-huit ans à l'épaisse chevelure châtaine tressée avec de grands yeux bleus-gris.

Malgré son arrivée, il apparut vite que le travail ne serait pas finit à temps, Maryline avait beau mettre autant de volonté qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à accélérer la cadence.

Vers vingt heure, Bellatrix apparut dans les caves, les trois filles sursautèrent, elles n'en étaient qu'à la quatrième.

La sorcière sembla en être réjouie et les parcourut du regard, elle semblait hésiter mais finalement se décida. Elle s'avança vers Béatrice:

_- Il me semblait avoir donné des ordres, _murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse

La jeune femme acquiesça avec raideur, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front.

_- Vous n'y avez pas obéit_

_- Madame, _tenta Béatrice, _Maryline n'avançait pas, elle craint les ar…_

_- Endoloris! Tais toi!_

La jeune femme s'effondra en battant l'air de ses mains, les hurlements raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Maryline ne put le supporter, elle s'écria:

_- Arrêtez tout est de ma faute! C'est moi qui les aie retardées, je n'ai pas fait ma part!_

Bellatrix la regarda en souriant et laissa Béatrice se tordre par terre encore quelques instants. Puis elle leva le sortilège et se dirigea vers Maryline.

Celle-ci vit du coin de l'œil Annie se pencher vers la jeune femme qui se relevait avec difficulté, le souffle court.

La sorcière lui saisit brusquement le menton:

_- Tu en est sure Mary, c'est bien toi la cause de cette… Désobéissance?_

_- Je m'appelle Maryline, et oui, c'est moi._

Bellatrix lui assena une gifle, encore une, son visage allait être défiguré pensa-t-elle

_- Sur un autre ton._

Maryline se contenta de la fixer, la sorcière sourit.

_- Tu as raison, c'est toi que je vais commencer par punir, j'ai justement une occasion inespérée de te remettre à ta place, jeune moldue. Quant à vous _ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Béatrice et Annie, _votre tour viendra bientôt, n'allez pas croire que je vous oublie!_

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Maryline qui frémit

_- Pas tout de suite, tiens toi à vingt deux heure dans le même cachot que hier, tache de ne pas nous faire attendre. Maintenant disparaissez!_

Les trois se dépêchèrent de sortir des caves et coururent presque jusqu'à leur cellule, elle était encore vide lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, à l'exception de Maureen et d'une fillette aux cheveux auburn de dix ou onze ans, inconsciente.

_- Nous sommes dix-huit à présent, _anticipa Annie

_- Pas pour longtemps _murmura Maureen d'une voix étranglée par la peine, _Irina a peu de chances de passer la nuit. Elle a été passée à tabac par les frères Lestrange._

Maryline faillit hurler en voyant le visage tuméfié de la fillette, Annie devint toute blanche et Béatrice serra les poings avec une expression de dégout et d'horreur.

_- On ne peut pas laisser faire cela, _cria-t-elle presque, _ils peuvent la soigner rien qu'en claquant les doigts! Je vais dire deux mots à ces gens!_

Et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les étages, apparemment décidée. Maryline nota alors les expressions stupéfaites d'Annie et Maureen.

_- Soit elle ment, _murmura la première, _soit tu l'as vraiment éblouie Maryline. Cette fille est la lâcheté même en temps normal_.

_- Que s'est il passé? _Demanda Maureen

_- Maryline a peur des araignées, cela l'a ralentie et nous n'avons pas finit nos taches _expliqua Annie, _la sorcière l'a vu, elle a commencé à torturer Béatrice. Alors Maryline s'est dénoncée. La sorcière lui a dit qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle ce soir à dix heure._

Annie s'interrompit une seconde avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Maryline:

_- Peu de monde ici aurait agit comme toi, parce que cette fille n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait!_

La jeune fille fut choquée par ces paroles:

_- Pourquoi? C'est de ma faute si le travail n'a pas été fait, Néonazie ou non, Béatrice n'a pas à payer le prix! _Répliqua-t-elle.

_- Sauf qu'en ce qui la concerne, elle est plutôt du genre à faire punir les autres à sa place, tu as vu comme elle t'a de suite dénoncée dans la cave?_

_- Je n'ai rien fait de la journée Annie, c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas payer les pots cassés pour moi._

_- Ines l'a fait pour elle, _intervint Maureen,_ cela ne l'empêche pas de l'insulter ou pire, d'y faire une série de coups bas! Si tu savait le nombre de coups qu'Ines a reçu à cause de Béatrice, tu n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule envers elle!_

Cette révélation laissa Maryline sans voix, toutefois elle ne parvenait pas à regretter son choix. Elle ne connaissait certainement pas assez Béatrice pour prendre position.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un groupe de filles, parmi elles, Kate et sa cousine Armande, ainsi qu'une fille de quatorze ans, Laura. Les trois se figèrent à la vue d'Irina, Armande s'accrocha à Kate.

_- Elle est…_

_- Pas encore morte _répondit Annie en prenant le pouls de la fillette, _mais je doute qu'elle se réveille._

A cet instant, des hurlements retentirent

_- Ludivine… _Gémit Laura

_- Non _dit Annie, _elle est au cuisines, c'est Béatrice, à première vue elle a fait preuve de courage pour la première fois de sa vie._

_- Tu n'en sais rien! _S'agaça Maryline, _elle vaut peut-être mieux que ce que tu crois!_

_- Ferme ta gueule Himmler!_ Rétorqua la jeune fille avec dédain

L'insulte atteignit Maryline de plein fouet, elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce. Les hurlements ne cessaient pas, elle lança à la cantonade:

_- Si Béatrice est si lâche, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en train de hurler à sa place? Bande de poules mouillées arrogantes!_

Et elle s'élança dans les étages, bien décidée à rejoindre, non pas son amie, il ne fallait pas aller non plus trop loin, mais la seule personne qui à sa connaissance, résistait à Bellatrix Lestrange. « C'est curieux » pensa-t-elle « je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'irais épauler une nazie, je suis peut-être un peu naïve… Ho et puis zut! Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à perdre! Et puis entre elle et ces gonzesses ridicules, il n'y a pas une différence énorme! Il faut bien faire un choix».


	4. côté moldu

Des sorciers, c'était donc cela…

Sébastien était assis sur une chaise et tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le cas du commissaire Soulier:

_- Monsieur Ténard, je vais vous demander de fermer votre bouche jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé mes explications, cela va vous être d'autant plus difficile du fait de leur contenu, j'en conviens. Mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout et que vous fassiez preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. _

Il avait inspiré un coup avant de commencer des explications:

_- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que le monde dans lequel nous vivons est différent de ce que la plupart des gens d'aujourd'hui croient. Des hommes vivent en clandestinité, ici en France, mais aussi en Angleterre, en Afrique, en chine, au Brésil, bref dans le monde entier. Ce ne sont pas des criminels, pas plus que nous, toutefois ils forment une société secrète car ils n'aiment pas être mêlés à non affaires, nous moldus. Non laissez moi parler! De ce point de vue l'humanité est divisée en deux, eux sont des sorciers. Ce sont des personnes comme vous et moi à la seule différence qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs magiques. Les sorciers nous nomment moldus. _

Il s'était arrêté une seconde avant de continuer:

_- Bien entendu, ils ont mis au point des stratagèmes pour que nous ne puissions découvrir leur existence, je pense que c'est une bonne chose car nos systèmes sont inadaptés pour gérer cette différence. Mais passons, je sais ces choses, et c'est pour cela que l'on m'a promu à ce poste contre ma volonté et sans raisons valable. La vraie raison est que mes parents sont sorciers et moi moldu, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dans l'autre sens aussi. J'ai donc conscience de l'existence de ce monde sorcier, je le connais comme ma poche, mais je ne peux m'y intégrer n'ayant pas de pouvoirs. Toutefois j'ai vite compris à qui nous avions affaire: Les sorciers sont, pour la plupart, capables de disparaitre et réapparaitre ailleurs instantanément, du moins sur une distance n'excédant pas 2500 kilomètres et vers un lieu connu, et ils peuvent emmener un moldu ou un autre sorcier avec eux s'ils maîtrisent bien la technique, cela s'appelle le transplannage. Les sorciers peuvent aussi à l'aide de leur baguette, voire mais rarement, sans, jeter une multitude de sortilèges. Ils peuvent se déplacer en volant sur un balais et bien d'autres choses. La personne qui a enlevé votre amie…_

_- Et un sorcier! Mais vous vous moquez de moi?_

Sebastien s'était énervé:

_- Vous pensez que je vais gober ce… Ce canular?_

_- Non monsieur Ténard, je pense que vous allez croire à ce que je vous dis et vous calmer de suite! _

Sebastien était resté coi:

_- Réfléchissez _avait ordonné le commissaire, _comment expliquez vous qu'une personne, aussi douée soit elle, puisse maîtriser une jeune femme, à moins de trois mètres de vous, sans bruits et en moins d'une minute, et disparaitre par la fenêtre en plus! Et le cas de Maureen Devilgrass, une jeune Irlandaise de dix-huit ans, particulièrement douée dans les sports de combats, elle en a en tout pratiqué une dizaine depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Cette jeune fille a disparu sur une zone de moins de cent mètres en pleine après-midi! Et ce encore sans trace! Puis il y a eu ces quatre jeunes demoiselles toutes dans le même magasin quadrillé par la police! Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui maitrise le surnaturel, c'est pour cela que je suis ici!_

Sebastien ne trouva rien à répondre, le commissaire continua:

_- Vous demandez des preuves, c'est totalement légitime, vous allez les avoir d'ici quelques minutes, le temps que Monsieur Shacklebolt et une équipe d'aurors arrivent._

_- Une équipe de quoi?_

_- D'aurors Monsieur Ténard, c'est-à-dire de personnes spécialement formées pour lutter contre les criminels sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire. Les aurors sont à la fois l'équivalent de nos agents secrets, militaires, ce sont des personnes extrêmement douées qui exécutent des filatures, participent à des combats, il y a quelques années, ils ont été particulièrement sollicités. Quand à monsieur Shacklebolt, c'est leur chef, il a été ministre de la magie pendant un peu plus d'un an. _

**22 février, département des aurors:**

Une table garnie de paperasse se dressait devant Harry Potter et Dawlish, les deux aurors examinaient des rouleaux de parchemin avec une expression ennuyée.

Ce fut Dawlish qui trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient:

_- Harry?_

_- Oui Maximus?_

_- Est-ce que les comptes rendus des Lestranges sont bien complets?_

_- Attend, j'ai les deux frères… Voyons naissance, casier… Compte rendu d'Azkaban, évasion, date de mort… Ha il manque les résultats de l'autopsie et le compte rendu de sépulture, c'est assez bizarre je dois dire._

_- Ce n'est pas tout_ marmonna Dawlish, _Dans le cas de Bellatrix il manque la même chose, je ne crois pas que leurs corps aient été répertoriés sur les lieux._

_- Tu crois qu'ils ont pu passer entre les mailles du filet? Pour les frères c'est assez possible après tout, la confusion ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Mais on sait que Bellatrix est tombée._

_- Sur un sortilège retors à la poitrine, pas un avada, elle aussi a pu survivre, peut être même transplanner au milieu de l'euphorie générale. Quand à son époux, on ne sait pas s'il a pris part à la bataille. Il y a également le cas Macnair à peu prés similaire._

_- Nous savions déjà que des mangemorts fuyaient encore, maintenant nous avons des revenants. Et au milieu, des jeunes moldues disparaissent dans le nord de la France, cela semble concorder, seulement qui serait leur chef?_

Dawlish saisit un morceau de parchemin sur la table et ajouta trois noms à ceux déjà écrits:

_- Il y a Travers, les Lestranges, Macnair, Goyle senior, Goyle junior, Amicius Carows que nous avions bêtement laissé filer, Yaxley, Dolohov et Avery junior. En tout onze disparus._

_- Macnair et Bellatrix pourraient très bien être à la tête, à moins que ce ne soit Avery ou Dolohov._

_- Harry je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais je vois mal Bellatrix se contenter d'obéir, il ne s'agit pas du seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Il me semble pourtant qu'elle n'a jamais été que second dans les missions qu'il lui confiait _

_- Elle a toutefois pris la tête pour…_

_- Les Londubats oui, je sais._

Les deux restèrent silencieux à réfléchir pendant un instant, puis Dawlish prit la parole:

_- On Pourrait peut-être accepter de rencontrer ce cracmol, même si il se peut qu'il aie en fait affaire à un moldu lui. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser des mangemorts à jouer les sérial killers?_

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée, il saisit une poignée de poudre et la lança dans le feu:

_- Commissaire Soulier, Lille! _

Il passa la tête dans les flammes puis resta immobile quelques minutes, lorsqu'il ressortit sa tête, il se tourna vers Maximus:

_- Une dix huitième disparue, Irina Dejour dix ans et demi, c'est la plus jeune à ce jour, cela s'est passé il y a deux heures à l'école. Soulier a dit qu'il nous recevait de suite, le temps d'appeler une personne. _

_- Bon ben, on ramasse nos affaires et on prévient Kingsley?_

_- Je m'en charge, heureusement qu'il a insisté pour connecter une cheminée dans le commissariat! Franchement je me demande comment il a fait pour en trouver une là bas!_


	5. les sorciers

Maryline courait dans les couloirs du château, sans prêter attention aux portraits qui lui lançaient des regards surpris et méprisants, ni aux armures qui grinçaient. Elle se repérait au son des cris de Béatrice et monta trois étages avant d'arriver dans un couloir, la jeune femme semblait se trouver derrière la troisième porte à droite.

Maryline ralentit, soudainement effrayée et s'approcha silencieusement, la porte était entrebâillée.

La jeune fille risqua un œil par l'étroite ouverture.

Béatrice se tordait sur le carrelage en poussant des cris déchirants, Maryline frémit au souvenir de la douleur infligée par le maléfice. Cette fois ci pourtant, ce n'était pas la sorcière brune qui s'amusait mais un homme au visage taillé à la serpe. La jeune fille frissonna, d'autres personnes observaient le spectacle, parmi elles Bellatrix Lestrange, il y avait également une dizaine d'autres sorciers.

Maryline s'aperçut alors qu'elle était incapable de bouger, trop horrifiée par la silhouette tordue dans tous les sens par terre et les hurlements quasi continus, encore qu'elle remarqua que la voix de Béatrice faiblissait à présent. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes derrière la porte avant de tomber à genoux, il passa encore un moment et lorsque le bourreau abaissa enfin sa baguette, le corps de sa victime avait presque cessé de répondre. « Mais comment peut elle être encore consciente? » Pensa Maryline en voyant Béatrice cesser de crier et tenter péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

La jeune femme respirait avec peine et de la sueur ruisselait sur son visage, elle ne bougeait presque plus.

- Yaxley, ça suffit comme ça. Ordonna Bellatrix

L'homme repoussa négligemment le corps de sa victime avec le pieds, et la sorcière s'avança vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit en grand avant que Maryline n'aie pu bouger.

- Mary… Murmura-t-elle à la jeune fille tétanisée, c'est… Gentils à toi d'être venue! Très touchant je dois dire… Macnair! Appela-t-elle:

Un homme se détacha du groupe et rejoignit Bellatrix:

- C'est la fille, dit simplement la sorcière

Macnair acquiesça.


	6. Discussions

_Maryline, franchement il ne fallait pas venir me chercher tu sais…_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, elle était en train de négocier la déscente des escaliers et Béatrice pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Maryline en était à se demander si l'état mental de la jeune femme se remettrait de la séance de doloris, pourtant déjà, ses jambes semblaient retrouver une certaine coordination.

_Les autres vont te mettre à l'index,_ continua Béatrice_, tu sais je suis pas particulièrement aimée._

_Je sais, elles m'appellent déjà Himler._

_Ces filles sont pas tendres avec toi, d'autant plus que j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu me considères comme ton Furher._

_Le contraire te plairait j'imagine,_répondit Maryline d'un ton désabusé

Béatrice sembla surprise un instant, une expréssion peinée passa sur son visage et elle finit par répondre :

_Non ça ne me plairait pas, je suis faite pour obéïr, pas pour qu'on m'obéisse. Au parti c'est comme ça, j'y ai trouvé ma place et j'obéis. Je ne commande personne et c'est bien mieux comme cela, je suis au secréteria. _

_Tu es réellement nazie ? _S'étonna à moitié Maryline

_Bien sûr, pour ta gouverne Je n'aime ni les noirs, ni les juifs, ni les arabes, ni les gitans, ni les homosexuels, ni…_

_Ni personne ?_ Ironisa la jeune fille

Maryline était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle continua :

_Je trouve ta doctrine débile, complètement débile ! Et le fait que tu y croie dur comme du fer me dégoute._

_Réfléchit un peu !_ Répliqua Béatrice avec dédain_, regarde toi, tu es saine et forte ! Ta peau est claire, tu es magnifique ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu une négresse qui t'égale ?_

Maryline éclata soudain de rire,

_Tu viens de dire ta débilité de la soirée ma pauvre, de un, Ines est bien plus belle et intelligente que moi, de deux, ma mère est polonaise et mon père à moitié Manouche ! quand à la branche « Française » vas donc savoir ! Allez secoue toi, qu'on rentre dans nos quartiers, je te rappelle qu'à dix heure du soir, j'ai punition avec la folle._

_Tu es gitane? _

_J'ai une grand mère manouche, qui cuisine très bien d'ailleurs. Mais si cela te dérange je peux te laisser rentrer par tes propres moyens._

Béatrice ne répondit pas, aussi la jeune fille continua t-elle à la soutenir, elles arrivèrent bientôt au rez-de-chaussée et s'enfilèrent dans le couloir extérieur qui menait à l'escalier du sous sol.

_- Pauvre Irina quand même, non?_

_- Oui_, répondit Béatrice,_c'est tellement absurde qu'ils la laissent mourir, j'aurais tellement voulu que..._

Elle se mit à pleurer pitoyablement, Maryline ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme en face d'elle avait un comportement si déroutant, et pourtant si imbécile.

_- Je suis aussi horrifiée que toi, _murmura la jeune fille,_ mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas._

_- Dis toujours, _répondit Béatrice en reniflant.

_- Tu as du bon, cela se voit, tu as été la seule à avoir eu le courage de les affronter en face pour cette petite, tu n'as pas supporté de la voir à moitié morte et tu as essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils la sauvent. Pourtant avec Ines tu es détestable sans raisons, juste parce qu'elle a la peau foncée!_

D'abord, Maryline crut que la jeune femme ne répondrait pas, mais Béatrice se mit bientôt à bredouiller:

_- Je sais pas v...vraiment, si je... voulais qu'ils la s...sauvent... ou bi...en qu'ils la tuent p...pour de bon!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

Béatrice enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de se calmer, le résultat semblait mitigé mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa vois était ferme:

_- F...aut que tu saches un truc toi_, dit elle, _quand j'avais un peu moins de ton âge, y a quatre ans en fait, j'avais une petite soeur... C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai pris cette colère en voyant Irina... Quand je suis rentrée à la fac... au début c'était lettres classiques que j'avais pris, Corinne était en sixième et moi en L1, on habitait le même appart. Pour elle cela faisait comme l'internat, je l'aidais à ses devoirs et mes parents étaient tranquilles la semaine. Le seul ennui, c'est que je me suis fritée régulièrement avec des gens, disons peu corrects, du moins au début c'est ce à quoi j'avais réduit le problème. C'était des abrutis qui passaient leurs temps à sécher les cours, à bloquer, des fouteurs de merde en bref. Du genre que cela ne les gênait pas le moins du monde d'empêcher les cours d'avoir lieu avec leur actions débiles. Pour ma part j'était du genre bosseuse, pas du même bord politique en prime et je voulait réussir mon année coûte que coûte. La situation a dégénéré le jour où j'ai forcé le blocus avec trois amis, on est passé par derrière et un de mes potes, il s'appelait Maxime, a frappé un gars. Ce que j'avais pas compris, c'est que ces enfoirés n'étaient certes qu'une bande de trouillards, on a réussi à les effrayer, mais ils avaient une "fierté" qui leur dictait de se venger. Ils ont cherché un peu et ont finis par savoir que ma soeur était une cible facile, ils l'ont attendue sur le chemin du collège, et à l'heure de la sortie ils l'ont tabassée, elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Elle est morte aprés quinze jours dans le coma..._

Béatrice sanglotait à présent, Maryline la prit maladroitement par les épaules en essayant de se représenter Corinne, la jeune femme finit son récit.

-_Aprés ça, je ne suis plus venue en cours, c'est pas que j'avais peur, mais ça me donnait la nausée. Le blocus s'était très vite calmé aprés la mort de ma soeur, les élèves ont été tellement révoltés qu'il y en a qui ont frappé des bloqueurs. La police s'en est mélée, enfin tu imagine ce que ça a pu donner. A cause de ça il y a des profs qui m'ont pris en grippe, la plupart, c'était les planqués qui avaient leur place grâce au piston ou pire, et qui en foutaient pas plus que les bloqueurs. Du coup ce revers de situation les a sérieusement embettés et comme je venais plus en cours... Enfin quoi "les absents on toujours tort". Moi de mon côté j'étais à quinze mille de tout cela mais en pleine déprime. J'ai démissioné de la fac et je suis allée bosser à Macdo, ça m'évitait de réfléchir trop. J'ai vite remarqué que je souffrait moins en m'occupant les mains, alors je bossais, bossais, j'était l'employée la plus rapide et j'étais entièrement vouée à mon travail. T'imagine? engagée vie et mort à la cause Macdo!_

_- Ca fait peur, _répondit Maryline complètement désorientée

_- Le seul ennui, c'est que ça a pas suffit, alors j'ai tenté de me suicider._

Béatrice releva sa manche droite et la jeune fille poussa un cri.

_- J'avais la flème d'écrire une lettre d'adieu._

_- Tu... Tu as dessiné le portrait de ta soeur sur ton poignet, avec.. un couteau? _

Béatrice eu un sourire désabusé:

_- Non, avec un compas pour les petits traits et un cutter pour le reste, mais je me suis ratée dans les deux sens du terme._

Maryline vomit précisément à ce moment là. La jeune femme rabaissa sa manche avec le même sourire lugubre. Les deux s'étaient assises sur une des rambardes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, fort heureusement pour la propreté des lieux. Béatrice tira un bout de carton de la poche de sa veste:

_- Tiens, celle là est plus jolie regarde, mais ne me la salis pas!_

Maryline se tourna en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de sa manche, elle était très pâle ce qui faisait ressortir l'hématome qu'elle portait au visage. Béatrice lui tendit la photo. Une fillette blonde de dix ou onze ans souriait à l'objectif pendant qu'une lycéene lui faisait les cornes pour plaisanter:

_- A l'époque où j'avais le sens de l'humour_, expliqua Bétrice en grimaçant

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, Maryline s'interrogeait, comment des gens comme elle pouvaient ils se venger d'un simple coup en battant à mort une fillette? C'était tellement idiot. Mais d'un autre côté, comment Béatrice avait elle pu se ranger aux côtés d'une organisation si obscure, elle ne valait pas mieux que les bloqueurs au fond...

_- Comment as tu rencontré les nazis?_ demanda t-elle

Béatrice sembla sortir d'une profonde rêverie, elle se redressa et s'adossa à l'une des colonnes qui soutenaient le toit du passage:

_- C'est eux en fait, qui ont fait le premier pas vers moi, je les avais servis deux ou trois fois à Macdo et un jour ils sont venus me voir. C'était tard, j'étais en train de balayer dans un coin, il y en a un, c'est Andrew qu'il s'appelle, qui m'a demandé si mon travail me plaisait tant que cela pour que je m'y acharne à ce point. Moi en bonne aigrie j'y aie répondu de me lâcher les basques, alors il m'a demandé si je bossais pour financer mes études. Je lui ai dit qu'en effet je cherchais à mettre de l'argent de côté, mais pas forcément pour aller me farcir la tête en faculté. Alors y en a un autre qui m'a sorti que je pourrais facilement trouver un truc mieux payé et moins contraignant._

Un sourire un brin cynique étira les lèvres de Béatrice:

_- J'ai répliqué à ce type, _continua t-elle, _que je comptais pas me prostituer, alors Andrew m'a expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas venus me proposer ce genre d'activités. Ensuite il m'a demandé: " tu sais taper assez vite sur un ordi?" Je lui ai répondu que je savais même créer un site internet, paramêtrer une imprimante ou un scanner, pirater sur internet toute sortes de choses, c'était vrai. En tout cas ce que je lui aie dit a eu l'air de l'enchanter, il m'a demandé à quelle heure je finissais, moi j'ai répondu: "dans une petite demie heure" _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? _Demanda Maryline

_- Quand ils ont vu que je leur avais pas raconté des bobards, ils m'ont engagée, j'ai eu de la chance vraiment, j'ai aucune formation de secrétaire, et je suis quand même bien payée pour dix heures par semaine, il m'arrive même d'en faire quinze et c'est encore mieux. avec ce que j'ai gagné, mes parents ont complêté un peu et j'ai repris des études de droits depuis l'an dernier. bon c'est vrai que je suis surbookée par contre, mais bon, c'est que pour un temps et puis... plus j'agis, moins je souffre._

_- Tu fait quoi comme... bouleau pour eux?_

_- Pas très légal mais bien payé _répondit Béatrice, _je tiens leur site à jour, je met leurs images et vidéos en ligne, je crée et imprime leurs tract et je fais presque toute la paperasse._

_- Presque toute, _nota Maryline

_- Ouai, y a des truc que c'est le chef qui s'en occupe, normal._

La jeune fille choisit de ne pas répondre à cela et jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était dix huit heure cinquante sept. Elle frissonna, dans un peu plus de trois heures, ce serait elle qui subirait sûrement l'affreux maléfice. En même temps elle était révoltée, Béatrice ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait et faisait, elle était une des pierres d'angle d'un système monstrueux. Pourtant elle avait voulu sauver Irina, elle savait ce qu'était la douleur de perdre un être cher. Et ces salopards de skinhead à la con s'étaient servis de sa dépression pour l'attirer dans leur cercle, ils savaient y faire.

_- Ils sont sympas les... Nazis?_

_- Ouai, _répondit Béatrice, _ils sont venus me chercher au moment où tout le monde me... snobait je dirais. Au début je les insultais de temps en temps mais ils ne m'en ont jamais tenu rigueur,... à part le chef bien sûr, mais lui c'est une autre histoire, il me dit rien et moi pareil. En fait les autres ils sont comme toi un peu... Ils se sont pas demandés trois heures ce qu'ils gagnaient à me fréquenter. Et en plus ils m'ont fait direct confiance, ils m'ont filé un bouleau, des responsabilités..._

_- Et un potentiel casier judiciaire j'imagine... _Rajouta Maryline, peu flattée d'être comparée à ce genre de personnage.

L'idée que Béatrice se soit faite manipuler complètement grandissait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_- Moi je sais ce qu'ils gagnaient à te fréquenter!_ répliqua t-elle en colère, _quelqu'un pour exécuter tous leurs travaux de bureau sans les dénoncer et un membre de plus à leur cercle. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne risquaient rien à tenter de t'y intégrer. Mais tu es un parfait larbin ma pauvre! Et le jour où ton site internet sera chopé, c'est toi qui trinquera, pas eux! Ils en avaient des intérets à te prendre avec eux! Et pour finir tu t'es faite embrigader par des gens qui ne valent pas mieux que ceux qui ont tués ta soeur. Qui te dit qu'à cause d'un de tes tracts de merde, y a pas des gamins comme elle qui ont subit le même sort? Ma parole, ta soeur si elle te voit de là haut elle doit avoir envie de gerber!_

Béatrice tenta de se jeter sur elle mais s'écroula par terre. Maryline sauta de la rambarde et s'éloigna, dégoutée.

* * *

Elle emprunta le petit escalier qui descendait aux sous sols, à mi chemin, elle rencontra Maureen, celle ci était toute pâle.

_- Maryline! Il y a la sorcière qui est en bas et... elle veux te voir! Avec Béatrice, où est-ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs celle là?_

_- En haut, _répliqua sèchement la jeune fille,

Elle passa devant Maureen et atteignit rapidement le bas de l'escalier, pourquoi Lestrange voulait-elle la voir? Ce n'atait pas encore l'heure...

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera plus actif... Enfin voilà le temps que je l'écrive**


	7. Les réservistes de l'AD

Ces sorciers n'étaient que de futiles arrogants sans cervelles qui se faisaient mousser avec leurs pouvoirs à la con... Sébastien étaient à bout de nerfs.

_- Rien n'est moins sûr, qu'il s'agisse d'un sorcier_, avança pour la troisième fois Dawlish,_ il doit s'agir d'un pervers, juste ce personnage est sûrement très doué. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi un sorcier en particulier..._

Le comissaire Soulier serra les poings, Sebastien explosa:

-_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous taire vous? Au lieux de dire des inepties? Bon sang les sorciers sont comme nous, il y a bien des criminels parmis vous! Celui que nous pistons a des pouvoirs surnaturels cela se voit!_

Le sergent Abdel Benbelaïd posa une main sur son épaule.

_- Oui on dirait, _répondit l'Auror, _mais ça ne prouve rien_.

Le comissaire intervint à son tour sur un ton assez vif:

_- Vous aviez averti le ministre qu'il restait des mangemorts en cavale, c'est peut-être leur fait, ils ont déjà commis beaucoup de violences envers les moldus. Certains sont des déséquilibrés mentaux. De plus vous avez vu ce matin que certains dangereux que l'on croyait morts ont de grandes chances d'être en vie. Tout ce tient enfin! Monsieur Ténard ici présent a lui même été témoin d'un de ces enlèvements._

Kingsley intervint heureusement avant que Dawlish aie pu ouvrir la bouche,

_- Certes, on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger cet argument, des mangemorts peuvent tout à fait avoir commis cela, c'est même très probable. Toutefois, ils peuvent aussi, et ils l'ont sûrement déjà fait au vu des récents évènements, attaquer les sorciers. Nous sommes tenus par notre loi d'assurer en premier la défense de notre communauté, mais n'étant pas un ennarque imbécile, je pense que refuser de nous mêler de cette affaire serait une pure idiotie. Voilà ce que je propose, Harry Potter ici présent, commande "l'armée de Dumbledore" aussi appelée "association de défense" ou AD, il s'agit de reservistes si je puis dire. Je vais les intégrer aux équipes d'Aurors pour certains, mais surtout, je vais les envoyer surveiller la région. Ce déploiement aura pour but de déceler ce qu'on appelle les "traces magiques" avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Grâce à ce procédé, il sera possible de suivre leurs auteurs, et cela m'évitera la forte dose d'ennuis que je risquerais auprés du ministère si je dégarnissais les équipes d'aurors pour une affaire soit disant moldue. Harry, tu resteras ici, je te charge de convoquer l'AD. Je vais t'envoyer de mon côté les professionels que je pourrais._

Harry hocha la tête et les deux aurors transplannèrent, il resta seul avec les Sebastien, le commissaire, et les deux sergents. Le jeune homme voulut lui demander ce qu'il comptait bien inventer mais Abdel parla avant lui:

-_ Si je puis me permettre _demanda t-il, _vous êtes francophone?_

_- Non, pas en temps normal, _expliqua le jeune auror, _toutefois un ami qui fait d'ailleurs partie de l'AD a inventé le "polylinguis", un objet que l'on peut accrocher en pendentif et qui permet de se faire comprendre en cinq langues différentes. En ce qui concerne le mien, j'ai Espagnol, allemand, français, arabe et chinois. C'est très pratique comme vous pouvez le voir. D'ailleurs Georges en a fait cadeau d'un à chaque membre de l'AD. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faut que j'appelle les membres._

Sebastien respira mieux, déjà ce Harry lui semblait plus sérieux. Le jeune homme avait sorti de sa poche un petit objet qu'il manipulait avec de petits coups de baguettes. Sebastien regarda sa montre, déjà quatorze heures que Maryline avait disparu... Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé entre temps

Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient plus cinq dans la salle, mais une bonne trentaine. Harry avait répartit les arrivants en huit équipes de deux ou trois, on avait procuré des habits de moldus aux sorciers. Sebastien accompagnait Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood chez lui pour complêter les recherches de Josiane et Abdel.

Une autre jeune sorcière restait avec Harry, il s'agissait d'Hermionne Granger, prochainement Weasley, une experte en "arithmencie" à qui il faudrait envoyer un "patronus" si on détectait encore une trace vivace. Celle là elle avait bien l'air d'une intello. Sebastien devina cependant que cette fille serait le pilier central de leur recherche, elle installait déjà son matériel sur une table.

Le jeune homme sortit du comisseria par la porte de service, accompagné de Luna et Neville. Luna avait l'âge de Maryline et Neville un an de plus, du haut de ses vingt six ans Sébastien était donc le plus âgé.

_- Luna a de bonnes compétences en arithmencie _expliqua Neville qui était le seul des deux a avoir le français sur son polylinguis, _elle a de meilleures chances que moi de trouver des traces si il en reste, ce qui est possible vu qu'il semble y avoir eu transplannage._

Sebastien acquisça et guida les deux sorciers jusque chez lui, le petit immeuble du 3 rue du soulier de plomb. Ils traversèrent ainsi une partie de Lille, Sebastien commençait à ressentir les effets de sa nuit blanche.

Ils grimpèrent en silence les escaliers et le jeune homme chercha ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts tombèrent alors sur un objet inconnu, à sa grande surprise, il sortit un petit flacon, avec un papier roulé à l'intérieur. Ses clefs, elles, avaient disparu...

Luna fut la première à réagir, et lui prit le flacon et l'ouvrit, puis en retira le mot.

_- " Avertissement, ne la cherche plus, ne cherche pas à la revoir, ou elle en souffrira ". _Lut Neville,_ c'est signé W Knights avec une marque des ténèbres. Ce sont les mangemorts! _

- _Exactement, _dit une voix un peu au dessus d'eux, _domage que tu n'aies pas lu notre message avant que l'AD s'en mêle._

_- Lestrange brothers! _Murmura Luna.

Les deux sorciers tirèrent leurs baguettes en même temps que les criminels, Neville poussa Sebastien dans l'embrassure de la porte.


	8. Le jeu de la sorcière, partie 1

Maryline se retrouva au sous sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Bellatrix n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'elle la fasse attendre.

La sorcière se trouvait dans le couloir, elle eu un sourire narquois en l'appercevant.

"Monstre!" pensa Maryline. Elle avait l'impression de n'être entourée que de cela. La sorcière l'empoigna par le bras:

_- On attend juste Béatrice Nagin Mary,_ dit elle d'une voix doucereuse, _aprés j'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui t'interessera sûrement..._

_- Je ne m'apelle p..._ Une gifle la cueillit au menton. La faisant taire.

Maureen et Béatrice arrivèrent dans la minute qui suivit, la seconde avait toujours du mal à marcher et s'appuyait sur l'autre.

Pourquoi Bellatrix voulait-elle les voir toutes les deux? Et pourquoi Maureen était-elle si effrayée? Que se passait-il? Maryline frissonna, elle avait un trés mauvais préssentiment.

_- Tu comprends_, continua la sorcière avec le même ton détestable en s'adressant à la jeune femme,_ aprés avoir ramené Irina, mon époux et son frère ont eu envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre..._

Bellatrix les entraînait vers le cachot dans lequel elle avait torturé Maryline, celle ci se mit à redouter le pire. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la jeune fille se figea, avant de pousser un hurlement.

_- Non... Vous n'avez pas le droit... pas lui... Vous ne pouvez pas! _

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire tonitruant devant la terreur de sa prisonnière.

Sébastien était accroché au mur à l'endroit même où la sorcière avait torturé Maryline la veille au soir. Il avait l'air blessé et quelques equimoses se voyaient sous ses vetements. Sur le mur à droite, deux jeunes gens dans le même état que lui avaient également été liés. La petite Irina, allongée par terre et toujours inconsciente, leur faisait face du côté opposé.

_- Que se passe t-il? que voulez vous faire? _demanda Béatrice paniquée.

_- Un jeu amusant_ répondit la sorcière_ vous allez voir_,

Maryline de son côté se précipitait vers son fiancé. Il leva légèrement la tête et un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se jeta par terre à côté de lui.

_- Maryline_, murmura t-il, _tu vas bien?_

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras en pleurant puis se tourna vers la mangemort:

_- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?_ S'écria t-elle avec colère.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Maryline, un éclair blanc en jaillit et la projeta sur le côté.

La jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal et chercha Béatrice et Maureen des yeux, elles étaient agenouillées à côté d'Irina.

En parcourant la pièce son regard s'arrêta sur les deux autres prisonniers. Ils avaient sensiblement son âge, un garçon, et une fille blonde un peu bizarre. Qui étaient ils? Sans savoir pourquoi, Maryline avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas comme elle, ils venaient d'un autre monde. Toutefois la voix de Bellatrix la coupa de ses réflexions avant qu'elle n'aie pu trouver une réponse satisfaisante:

_- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu,_ suçurra la sorcière avec la même voix de bébé nasillarde, _c'est bien vous êtes déjà en équipes._

Maureen et Béatrice, ainsi que Maryline et Sébastien levèrent les yeux en même temps, inquiets de ce qui allait suivre.

_- Maureen toi par contre tu ne joues pas, c'est des équipes de deux, vas donc rejoindre les spectateurs,_ continua Bellatrix.

La jeune femme rousse se releva lentement, pâle comme une morte, et s'écarta des deux autres pour aller rejoindre le mur en face. D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière l'y attacha solidement. Maureen poussa un cri en heurtant le mur.

_- C'est mieux comme ça,_ dit la sorcière, _nous allons faire un petit jeu, je vais vous poser quelques questions, si Béatrice répond en premier, je soignerai une blessure d'Irina, mais jetterai un sort à... ce jeune homme, _elle désignait sébastien, _si c'est Mary qui répond la première, je jette rais un sort à Béatrice. Inutile de vous dire que les réponses doivent être justes, sinon je jette un sort à celui qui se trompe. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?_

_- Que vous auriez dû être internée depuis un bon moment! _Répliqua Sebastien

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui avec un rictus:

_- Mauvaise réponse_, chantonna t-elle, _Endoloris!_


	9. Le jeu de la sorcière, partie 2

_- Non, non!_ Cria Maryline,

Le sortilège frappa Sébastien de plein fouet, il poussa un hurlement et se mit à se tordre en poussant des cris déchirants.

_- Arrêtez!_ S'écria Maureen en se tortillant contre le mur.

Bellatrix éclata de rire puis baissa sa baguette.

_- C'était juste un avertissement, inutile de s'agiter ainsi... _Dit-elle de sa voix de bébé._ Bon, commençons! Voyons... Qu'est-ce qui est immense, dur comme de la pierre, froid comme la glace, brulant comme le feu, puissant comme le courant d'un fleuve et leger comme l'air?_

Maryline n'en avait aucune idée, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit. En revanche, la jeune fille blonde accrochée au mur semblait savoir.

_- Many Answers._ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit, elle envoya un maléfice sur la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler. Béatrice leva soudain le doigt, apparement décidée.

_- Alors?_ Interrogea la sorcière

_- J'en aie deux_, répondit la jeune femme. _La première c'est un dragon, la seconde c'est Mercure, les deux sont immenses, durs, à la fois brulants et glacés, puissants dans leurs mouvements et peuvent flotter dans l'air ou le vide._

Bellatrix brandit sa baguette sur Irina, les bleus sur le visage de la fillette disparurent, elle se tourna vers Sebastien.

_- Endoloris!_ Chantonna t-elle.

Il se mit à hurler, Maryline aussi. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, Bellatrix leva le sort aprés quelques dizaines de secondes. Elle avait une autre question:

_- Une ville européene construise sur pilotis?_

_- Venise!_ S'exclama Maryline en lui coupant presque la parole.

Le sortilège du doloris frappa Béatrice dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, elle tomba sur le sol en hurlant. Au bout d'une minute, Bellatrix leva le maléfice.

_- La capitale du Portugal?_

_- Lisbonne!_ Répondit Maryline presque aussi vite.

Un second sortilège atteignit Béatrice, celle ci peina à se relever, son corps parcouru de tremblement. La jeune femme eu soudain profondément honte de ne pas lui laisser de chance. Pourtant, lorsque la sorcière posa sa quatrième question, elle n'hésita pas à répondre une troisième fois, c'était Béatrice ou Sébastien... Transformée par la peur, Maryline ne songeait plus qu'à le préserver, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Bellatrix en posa une cinquième:

_- Le commandant en chef de la marine d'Hitler?_

_- Karl Dönitz!_ S'écria Béatrice

La sorcière soigna une blessure grave d'Irina, à la tête, elle s'avança ensuite vers Sebastien. Maryline se mit en travers de sa route. Elle ne la laisserait pas une seconde fois...

Un revers monumental la jeta par terre, jamais elle n'aurait cru qui que ce soit capable d'en donner un aussi fort. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, Bellatrix lui donna deux forts coups de pieds dans le dos...

Ce fut le deuxième coup de pieds qui la blessa, à la colonne vertébrale. Maryline hurla de douleur...

... Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes... Et ne pouvait plus les bouger.

Bellatrix écarta son corps d'un troisième coup de pieds, ravivant la douleur déjà très forte le long de son échine. Elle se plaça face à Sébastien et brandit sa baguette:

_- Je crois que ce sera un peu plus long cette fois ci. Endoloris!_

Maryline détourna les yeux, elle n'avait pas le courage de voir une troisième torture infligée à son compagnon.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la jeune fille blonde attachée au mur, ses liens avaient disparu! Elle n'était plus attachée! Sebastien se mettait déjà à hurler.

Toute à sa torture, Bellatrix ne vit pas la jeune blonde se jeter sur elle. La fille la percuta au côté et parvint à dévier sa baguette vers le mur, puis à la désarmer. Elle prit rapidement le dessus et parvint à saisir l'objet entre ses doigts, projeta la sorcière un peu plus loin et le brandit dans sa direction en criant:

_- Stupéfix!_

Le sortilège toucha Bellatrix de plein fouet et en pleine poitrine, elle s'écroula inanimée.

La jeune fille blonde ne perdit pas de temps, une fois son ennemie hors de combat, elle libéra son compagnon, Maureen et Sebastien. Puis elle s'approcha de Maryline qui grelottait à présent sur le sol, Sebastien la devança et serra doucement la main de la jeune femme, consient qu'elle était sérieusement blessée.

_- Voici Neville et Luna Londubat,_ expliqua t-il à tout le monde, étant donné que personne d'autre ne se dévouait pour les présentations, _je suis Sebastien Tenard, nous avions été capturés par les frères Lestranges..._

Maryline perdit conscience à ce moment précis, sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle s'était conduite comme une...

**Voilà, un petit chapitre de plus qui se rapproche du dénouement, la suite viendra vite.**


	10. infériorité numérique?

Béatrice peinait à marcher, ses jambes semblaient de plomb et tremblaient sous son poids. Lorsque les étincelles rouges, signal de détresse, jaillirent de la baguette de Neville, elles éclairèrent un visage blafard et dénué d'expression. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait mal partout, tête, muscles, articulations... Le maléfice des mangemorts avait laissé des traces.

Lorsque la jeune Luna s'était penchée sur la silhouette de Maryline, Béatrice n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qui se passait. La jeune femme était blessée dans le dos, elle s'était évanouie juste après. Luna avait fait apparaître un brancard et ils l'avaient installée dessus avec précaution. A présent, le groupe entier cherchait un moyen de sortir du château.

La petite Irina marchait à côté de Béatrice et Luna, à l'arrière avec le brancard, c'était une fillette vive et rieuse malgré les évènements, un peu comme Corinne...

_Comment se fait-il que Bellatrix n'aie pas survécu à ton sortilège Luna? _Demanda Neville qui semblait s'interroger depuis quelques minutes.

Lui même portait le corps de la mangemort sur le dos, c'était vraiment étrange, pourquoi s'encombrait-il de ce cadavre?

La sorcière blonde répondit quelque chose en anglais

_Des antécédents? Tu crois que cela suffirait?_

_Yes._ Répondit simplement Luna, visiblement exaspérée.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre au dessus de leurs têtes, plusieurs personnes se pressaient dans les étages. Maureen prit alors la tête du groupe, cette fille avait vraiment un tempérament de chef.

_Venez,_ dit-elle_ nous devons parvenir au rez de chaussée si nous voulons avoir une chance de les avoir!_

Tout le monde la suivit, Béatrice fit de même tant bien que mal, elle était à la traine et se hissa en haut de l'escalier au moment où les premiers mangemorts parvenaient au rez de chaussée. La lutte commença au même moment, les deux baguettes de Luna et Neville sifflèrent dans l'air et deux éclairs rouges en jaillirent, deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent, trois autres étaient passés.

Maureen entra à son tour dans la danse, la jeune fille évita un éclair vert de justesse, effectua une figure de voltige par dessus celui qui le lui avait lancé, et se retrouva derrière lui pour un étranglement sanguin. L'homme s'écroula en quelques secondes à peine et le pied de Maureen percuta la trachée d'un autre sorcier, elle finit son premier adversaire d'un coup de pied dans la nuque, simple précaution. Le tout n'avait duré que dix secondes, suffisamment juste pour qu'un autre mangemort tombe sous un sortilège de Neville. Luna quant à elle se battait avec acharnement contre un adversaire doué. Six autres mangemorts avaient franchi les escaliers, Sonia lança un magnifique vase sur l'un d'entre eux qui l'évita de justesse, cela permit à Maureen de lui fracasser la machoire d'un coup de pied bien placé et de le plier en deux avec un second là où ça fait mal.

Luna abattit son adversaire au même moment.

Béatrice aperçut le reste des filles en retrait, il restait quatre mangemorts et deux autres déboulèrent au même moment, ils se placèrent dans ce que la jeune femme comprit comme une formation d'attaque. Ainsi le reste n'avait été qu'un prélude...

Elle reconnut Macnair à la tête des troupes ainsi que l'homme qui l'avait torturée moins d'une heure plus tôt, Travers il lui semblait.

Reste que cela étaient bien plus dangereux que les précédents et que contre eux Maureen serait impuissante, elle était trop loin pour les atteindre sans être abattue. Un série de sortilèges siffla entre les deux parties, la rousse fanatique de sport de combat en évita quelques uns mais cela ne durerait plus longtemps.

Béatrice eu alors une idée, il lui fallait juste quelque-chose à lancer... Elle ôta la croix gammée autour de son cou puis la lança en poussant un grand cri, sur le nez d'un des mangemorts. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur. Cela suffit pour détourner l'attention.

Maureen bondit, profitant de la confusion, Luna jeta un sort qui l'entretint encore et Neville stupefixia un troisième sorcier.

La jeune Irlandaise se retrouvait à présent au cœur de la mêlée, elle brisa le sternum du mangemort le plus proche, plia en deux un autre et assomma correctement un troisième d'un atemi à la nuque. Macnair se rapprocha d'elle, Béatrice cria « _attention derrière!_ » mais déjà Maureen lançait son pieds. Il n'atteignit pas sa cible, le mangemort le bloqua en plein vol et renversa sa jeune adversaire.

Maureen tomba brutalement sur le dos et eu le souffle coupé, le sorcier leva sa baguette, Neville et Luna ne pouvaient rien faire, chacun aux prises avec un mangemort.

Ce fut Ines qui intervint, avec Annie, Kate et Laura, elles s'étaient rapprochées durant la bagarre. La première empoigna le mangemort par les cheveux, Kate lui fonça dessus, Annie et Laura essayèrent d'aider Luna.

Soudain les vitres du rez de chaussée explosèrent, il y eu un tourbillons de fragment de verre, des cris, tout le monde se jeta par terre plus ou moins à temps.

_L'AD!_ S'écria Neville, _hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt!_

**Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres qui viendront le plus vite possible, la suite au prochain épisode.**


	11. La proposition de Mac gonnagal

Béatrice arpentait les couloir de l'hôpital, elle savait bien que cela lui était interdit en temps que moldue, mais la curiosité la poussait à désobéir. Elle marchait en s'appuyant sur des béquilles depuis quinze jours, Marie de son côté était complètement guérie, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant, n'ayant subit que des blessures infligées par des procédés non magiques.

Mais pour Béatrice, les sortilèges de doloris avaient laissé des traces dont certaines seraient indélébiles, elle doutait même de pouvoir un jour remarcher normalement. De temps à autres, ses jambes étaient prises de tremblements et pouvaient devenir très douloureuses. Ce genre de crises était celui le plus fréquent et pouvait durer jusqu'à une heure. Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir de la nausée, des brulures dans les membres ou des migraines. Les guérisseurs semblaient penser que ses symptômes iraient en diminuant pendant un an, avant de se stabiliser. Quoi qu'il en soit ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle et Béatrice serait de retour chez elle le lendemain.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était invitée chez Seb et Mary, c'est comme cela que tout le monde les appelait en fait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à amener, peut-être des viennoiseries ou une boite de bonbons, ou une bouteille de vin. Ça ferait un peu quiche mais bon... Elle n'avait pas eu de vie sociale depuis bientôt quatre ans, forcément cela ne pouvait que se sentir.

Béatrice redoutait que Mary ne l'aie invitée que par devoir, bien qu'elle refuse de l'avouer, cette amitié tout juste naissante lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. La jeune fille avait quelque chose de plus que les autres, elle avait été franche dés le début. « Je ne parle pas aux racistes » raisonnait encore dans la tête de la jeune femme. Les autres s'étaient contentées de prendre un air gêné avant de l'ignorer totalement, certaines l'avaient regardée avec mépris. Béatrice et son regard assombri par l'excès de maquillage, son visage décoloré, ses cheveux mal coupés... Encore elles ne l'avaient pas vue au pire moment, lorsqu'elle ne pesait que trente neuf kilos pour un mètre soixante et un.

Ce que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, c'est que les personnes qui l'avaient tirée du trou étaient précisément ceux que l'on appelait « bones-head » ou « skin-head ». Andrew qui avait commencé par la taquiner sur son travail à mac-do, puis lorsqu'elle avait accepté de travailler pour eux, à s'inquiéter de son état. Il avait commencé par lui laisser une viennoiserie sur son bureau le matin, puis à l'emmener boire un café ou prendre un sandwich au snack soit disant pour « continuer à causer boulot ». évidemment les conversations avaient vite touché d'autres domaines que la paperasse et le site internet. Andrew venait d'une famille américaine qu'on pouvait qualifier de bourgeoise, un père avec un métier confortable et très bien payé, une mère au foyer, un frère et une soeur très corrects. Lui avait quelques problèmes de scolarité, à vingt trois ans il n'avait toujours pas son bac. Il était pompier volontaire mais sa famille n'était pas au courant, de toute façon elle refusait qu'il se réoriente dans une filière professionnelle. Béatrice avait songé non sans sourire, que ce gars ne paraissait pas avoir trois ans de plus qu'elle, toutefois il la réconfortait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Comme il multipliait les attentions envers elle, la jeune femme avait commencé à se refaire une santé, la brume autour d'elle s'était peu à peu dissipée. Elle avait recommencé à parler, elle s'était mise à se laver régulièrement, poussée par Andrew toujours.

Au partit comme ailleurs cela s'était vu, son ami ne s'en était montré que plus enthousiaste. Mais d'autres problèmes avaient surgit, en prenant à nouveau conscience du monde qui l'entourait, Béatrice s'était sentie moins à l'aise, certains membres du partit lui étaient devenus peu sympathiques. Le chef s'était mis à s'intéresser à elle, au début elle avait pensé qu'il vérifiait simplement son travail, quoi de plus normal. A présent elle en était beaucoup moins sûre, ce gars avait passé la cinquantaine, mais elle savait qu'il était sortit avec des mineures. Elle s'était mise à l'éviter.

Andrew avait était arrêté par la police, trois mois avant que Béatrice ne se fasse enlever, pour avoir tracé des croix gammées sur la porte d'un garage. La jeune femme avait encaissé le choc le plus dignement possible, elle était allée le voir une fois mais il lui avait dis de cesser, de peur qu'on ne la soupçonne.

Travailler au partit ne lui apportait plus autant de réconfort qu'auparavant, la brume finissait de se dissiper autour d'elle. Andrew en avait pris pour quatre mois ferme, elle savait qu'elle risquait bien plus pour ce qu'elle faisait.

Le soir où Bellatrix l'avait capturée, Béatrice venait de détruire son site internet et de brûler une bonne partie de sa paperasse. À présent elle hésitait, devait-elle retourner au partit et prétendre que celui qui l'avait enlevée était à l'origine de ces actes? Ou devait-elle définitivement couper les ponts? Ne devait-elle pas même les dénoncer?

Le chef était criminel, il lui ferait la peau si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse une fois pour toute.

Une voix sévère la coupa dans ces réflexions:

_Que faites vous là? Cet endroit est interdit aux moldus!_

_Professeur Mac-Gonnagal..._

Béatrice ne sut quoi dire de plus, Minerva Mac-Gonnagal était l'une des plus vieilles membre de l'ordre du phoenix et de l'AD, les deux se confondaient. Que faisait-elle ici elle-même?

_Je vous retourne la question_ finit-elle par dire,_ je me suis perdue..._

La vieille femme et Béatrice échangèrent un regard, de tous les sorciers qu'elle avait rencontrés, Mac-Gonnagal était la plus stricte et l'une des plus courageuses, elle était, paraissait-il, incroyablement douée.

_Je connais votre situation mademoiselle Nagin et je vous cherchais_, répondit-elle, _j'aurais un marché à vous proposer._

_De quoi voulez vous parler? _s'enquit poliment la jeune femme

_Du danger de mort que vous courrez, Béatrice._

_Je ne cours plus de danger à présent._

_Vous ne pourrez pas faire croire à ces abjectes personnes que vous êtes toujours dans leur camps. Ils savent déjà que vous avez trahi leur... Cause._

Béatrice se sentit assez mal, elle avait appris que les sorciers pouvaient, du moins certains d'entre eux, lire dans les pensées. Qu'est-ce que Minerva Mac-Gonnagal savait exactement de sa vie?

_Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins,_ continua la vieille femme, _je sais à quel mouvement vous adhérez et j'ai aussi su ce que vous aviez fait la nuit de votre disparition. Je connais une partie de votre histoire, vous n'avez plus nulle part où aller. Vos parents accepteraient peut-être de vous accueillir mais cela les mettrait en danger, non?_

_J'ai Andrew! C'est un de mes amis._

_Le seul, si je puis me permettre, Béatrice._

_C'est suffisant, et d'abord cela ne vous regarde pas! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai suffisamment bouffé de sorcellerie pour le restant de mes jours?_

_Non._

_Et bien moi, oui!_

_Ce que j'ai à vous proposer vous aidera._

_Pourquoi feriez vous cela?_

Minerva poussa un soupir agacé. Elle chercha des yeux un siège et s'y assit, invitant Béatrice à faire de même sur celui d'en face.

_Je cherche un ou une moldue pour venir enseigner à Poudlard, nous avions des enseignants qui se spécialisaient dans l'étude des moldus, mais une personne réellement intégrée à cette société nous serait d'un meilleur secours. Il faut savoir que certains de nos élèves ont des préjugés quant aux non-sorciers. C'est dans cette visée que je vous propose ce poste. Vous seriez capable de pousser les élèves à découvrir votre civilisation._

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'audio-guide? Vous me voyez trimballer une classe de cas sociaux en plein milieu d'un supermarché pour leur apprendre à faire les courses?_

_Vous voyez? Vous envisagez déjà des méthodes. En outre je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous avez aidé votre soeur à être une excellente élève, vous êtes ce que je recherche et..._

_Ne me parlez pas d'elle!_

_Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser._

Béatrice tremblait de rage sur son siège, Mac-Gonnagal sembla sincèrement désolée et attendit que son interlocutrice se calme. Cela n'arriva pas, la jeune femme se mit soudain à se balancer d'avant en arrière, perdant visiblement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

_Il est temps que vous fassiez votre deuil Béatrice, _dit plus doucement la sorcière,_ vous êtes trop jeune pour rester aigrie comme cela. Si vous acceptez de vous éloigner et de tourner la page cela sera moins difficile. Si vous restez là où vous êtes, en admettant que vous surviviez, vous n'aurez aucune chance de recommencer à vivre, trop de choses se sont passées dans cette ville._

_Je ne connais rien de votre monde même si j'ai saisi le marché que vous me proposez. Et puis Andrew va sortir de prison dans cinq jours, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme une voleuse. Si vous me connaissez aussi bien que vous le dites, alors vous le savez._

_Je pense sérieusement que vous survivrez une semaine chez Maryline et son copain, les nazillons ne viendront pas vous y chercher. Quand à votre ami, il a tout intérêt à les fuir également, il vous rejoindra chez eux et je passerais vous chercher._

_Pourquoi feriez vous cela? vous n'y trouvez aucun intérêt!_

_Que je transporte une ou deux personnes ne change pas grand chose, Andrew trouvera sans peine sa place à Poudlard._

_Vous ne le connaissez pas._

_Si encore mieux que vous, à vrai dire il s'est plus facilement laissé convaincre que vous._

Béatrice comprit que non seulement elle l'avait rencontré, mais qu'en plus lui même avait dut lui demander pas mal de choses. Elle rougit violemment. Quand à Maryline, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit dans le coup elle aussi. Après tout, « passer un moment » couvrait un vaste laps de temps. Combien de match de l'équipe de France féminine de Volley-ball allait-elle endurer? Et si son « amie » la mettait au footing? Ou aux échauffements?

_Vous devriez aller à cette invitation_, dit Mac-Gonnagal, e_t au fait, Sebastien et Maryline aiment beaucoup les truffes en chocolat, ou les nougats blancs._

_Moi je pensais leur amener une bonne bouteille de vin à ouvrir en amoureux._

_Ils ne boivent pas d'alcool, simple information._

_Ah, merci._

Béatrice prit congé et partit finir de ranger ses affaires. Il y avait peu à faire d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle se ramena avec son sac dans le hall, Mac-Gonnagal l'attendait.

_Merci,_ murmura t-elle, soulagée de ne pas devoir se trainer en béquilles jusqu'à la gare la plus proche.

D'autant plus qu'une crise s'annonçait, il faudrait faire vite.


	12. Je jette l'éponge, j'en aie marre

**Salut à tous, aprés bien des pannes d'inspiration dues aux fêtes et aux partiels, je vous annonce que je tiens enfin la conclusion de ma fic, bon je suis pas encore auteur millionaire et très douée comme certaines vous allez me dire... Par contre si vous pouviez vous lacher un peu sur les rewiews sur ce coup là ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est le dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne Année**

**Noémie**

Maryline achevait de donner un coup de balais dans la pièce à vivre lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle cueillit une chaussette sous le canapé tout en se précipitant pour ouvrir. Mac-Gonnagal apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, la jeune fille aperçut Béatrice un peu en retrait qui se cramponnait à la rampe d'escalier. Celle ci lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant, quand à la vieille sorcière elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Lorsque Maryline l'invita à entrer elle refusa poliment, prétextant qu'elle était pressée.

Saluant les deux jeunes femmes, Mac-Gonnagal transplanna, elles restèrent seules.

_Salut..._ Marmonna Béatrice qui peinait à retrouver son usage de la civilité.

_Comment vas-tu?_ S'inquiéta Maryline en aidant la jeune femme à monter les trois dernières marches.

_Bien, ça va... Et toi?_

_Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

Béatrice semblait un peu empruntée entre ses béquilles et une boite qu'elle avait dans un sac plastique. Ses mouvements manquaient de coordination, Maryline songea non sans amertume que le sortilège doloris avait laissé des séquelles. Elle même en avait encore des cauchemars bien que cela s'arrange peu à peu.

_Seb va arriver dans une dizaine de minutes,_ dit-elle, _il finit le bouleau à six heure et il est six heure deux._

_Et lui, ça va bien? _Demanda Béatrice qui visiblement ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation.

_On ne peut mieux! Assieds toi, ne reste pas debout tu as l'air fatiguée._

_Ce n'est rien,_ rétorqua la jeune femme, _j'ai juste fait une crise en venant, visiblement le transplannage aggrave ce genre de choses. Ah tient je vous aie amenés des chocolats._

Maryline ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec amusement, elle avait côtoyé la jeune femme seulement trois jours, un chez la sorcière et deux à sainte Mangouste. Cela n'avait pas empêché qu'un lien s'était tissé entre elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient, peu d'amis, peu de contacts avec leurs familles.

Celle de Maryline l'avait quasiment reniée, elle ne parlait plus qu'à sa grand mère et à sa grande tante. Comme Béatrice, la jeune fille était issue d'un milieu extrême droite, à la différence que ses parents étaient une de ses vieilles familles aristocratiques. Elle avait grandi dans un espèce de petit manoir impossible à chauffer correctement, au milieu de trois frères et d'une sœur, tous un peu fêlés et très hautains. De cette époque il lui restait encore par moment la façon de parler, ainsi qu'un maintient un peu particulier. Toutefois peu de monde la perçait à jour, Seb avait été le seul, à sa connaissance.

Maryline n'avouerait pas encore à Béatrice qu'elle aussi avait bossé à Macdonald avant de s'engager tout un été chez un glacier, en ce moment elle était femme de ménage en même temps que ses études. C'était sérieusement épuisant mais elle s'en sortait, Seb lui travaillait depuis un an en agence immobilière. La plupart des gens la trouvait trop jeune pour être avec lui, c'est que souvent ils la croyaient encore lycéenne. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un revers de main et attrapa une bouteille de soda dans le frigo.

À ce moment précis il y eu un bruit de chute derrière elle, suivit d'un cris étouffé. Maryline se retourna, inquiète, Béatrice semblait avoir glissé du canapé et se relevait avec une grimace, la main crispée sur son genou.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ S'inquiéta la jeune fille

_Ce n'est rien..._ Répondit Béatrice, _c'est presque fini, c'est en rapport avec la crise de tout à l'heure._

Sébastien rentra au moment où Maryline revenait vers son amie, elle effectua les présentations qui avaient été un peu avortées lors de leur première rencontre. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un salut poli avant de s'excuser pour aller poser ses affaires et se changer dans la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, d'humeur plus décontractée. Béatrice sembla remarquer qu'il était plutôt pas mal fichu du tout, un peu trop léger pour elle toutefois. Lorsqu'il les qualifia, elle et son Andrew de « petits nazillons », son regard s'assombrit. Toutefois elle ne fit pas d'esclandre.

« Elle est plus blindée que je ne le croyais » songea Maryline tout en donnant un petit coup de coude réprobateur à son fiancé.

Béatrice se contenta de répondre qu'ils avaient tous les deux dus changer de catégorie au sein du parti, elle avoua par la même occasion ce qu'elle n'avait pas révélé à son amie, la destruction du site internet et des papiers la concernant en temps que membre. Sébastien éclata de rire:

_Hé bien j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer pendant une semaine!_ S'écria t-il joyeusement, _qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce week-end? Oh ma copine a invité une pote néo-nazie, on s'est bien marrés!_

_Seb!_ Le reprit Maryline en faisant les gros yeux.

_Je sais chérie, je suis irrésistiblement gamin! _

_C'est un euphémisme..._

Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant, la jeune fille soupira, et dire que c'était elle qu'on pensait trop jeune dans le couple.

Le repas alla bon train à grand renfort de plaisanteries mais soudain, Béatrice se crispa pour la deuxième fois et fit tomber son verre, tous ses muscles saillirent comme s'ils voulaient transpercer sa peau. Elle étouffa un cri et Sébastien eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

_ça va?_ S'écria t-il avec inquiétude en l'aidant à se relever.

_Oui, oui,_ répondit Béatrice en reprenant ses moyens,_ je … Je suis vraiment désolée... Le verre..._

_Il est intact,_ répondit Maryline en souriant, _ils sont comme ceux de la cantine, presque incassables!_

_Heureusement qu'il était vide..._

Béatrice se rassit normalement sur sa chaise et reprit son souffle.

_Si je ne suis pas indiscret,_ demanda Sébastien, _est-ce que c'était une crise due à ce... Sort?_

La jeune femme acquiesça avant d'ajouter:

_C'est une toute petite crise qui arrive après une plus grosse, cela m'arrive environ tous les deux jour pour l'instant..._

_Ah? Nous c'est les cauchemars tous les deux jours, ou trois..._

Maryline leur fit signe de changer de sujet, elle même souhaitait oublier cette partie: doloris et araignées énormes, elle en cauchemardait trop souvent. Le scénario le plus fréquent comportait une araignée qui surgissait brusquement de la fissure d'un mur lépreux et qui la mordait jusqu'au sang. Son venin causait alors une telle douleur que cela lui coupait le souffle et elle se réveillait complètement paralysée d'horreur, ruisselante de sueur et prise de tremblements convulsifs.

Sebastien lui caressa doucement la cuisse et elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu une absence.

_Excusez moi..._

_Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit Sébastien, _j'étais juste en train de dire, on se regarde une cassette où on sort?_

_Si tu es d'accord Béatrice, j'aimerais mieux l'idée de la cassette._

La jeune femme acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

_Bon alors_ dit Sébastien,_ vous avez le choix entre patinage artistique, danse, équipe féminine de volley ball, Star Wars, Willow..._

_ça vous dit Willow? _Demanda Maryline

_Ok,_ répondirent les deux autres.

Béatrice semblait avoir oublié ce que c'était de regarder une cassette entre potes, lorsque l'image apparut à l'écran elle sursauta.

_C'était... C'était le film préféré d'une amie à ma sœur.. On l'a regardé un jour où elle nous avait invitées!_

_Tu veux qu'on change?_ Demanda gentiment Sébastien

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête:

_Non,_ dit-elle, _je voudrais bien le revoir, cela faisait longtemps._

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Maryline révisait ses cours et que Béatrice mettait la table, Sébastien rentra dans l'appartement avec un exemplaire du journal. Il le montra à Béatrice:

_Regarde,_ dit-il, _ils parlent de ta sœur, et ... ce n'est pas ton chef par hasard?_

Béatrice se pencha sur le gros titre en première page **« Le meurtrier nazi de Corinne Nagin et Tom Servant enfin identifié ». **Elle pâlit brusquement, en dessous une photo en couleur représentant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'étalait sur un large espace. Mais la jeune femme finit par secouer la tête.

_Il a sûrement le même âge mais ce n'est pas lui, _dit-elle, _c'est qui ce mec? pourquoi ils disent qu'il est nazi?_

Béatrice semblait soudain terrifiée, elle tourna febrilement quelques pages et tomba enfin sur l'article.

_« Le meurtrier des deux jeunes Lillois, tous deux battus à mort il y a quatre et trois ans à été identifié par la police et serait selon elle toujours en cavale. Brice Folcher, cinquante deux ans fait partie d'un organisme d'extrême droite à doctrine nazie. Il s'agit d'un criminel multi-récidiviste, déjà condamné à dix ans de prison fermes et libéré il y a une dizaine d'années après avoir purgé sa peine. Au sein de son organisation il aurait gravit un grand nombre d'échelon et exercerait des responsabilités d'ordre national. » Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

Elle paraissait terrifiée, sont regard passait frénétiquement de l'article à_ M_aryline et Sébastien, celui ci jugea bon d'ajouter:

_Lorsque les disparitions du mois dernier ont commencé à prendre de l'ampleur, vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'ils disaient qu'ils soupçonnaient une organisation criminelle sur le nord de la France? C'est peur-être en enquêtant qu'ils sont tombés sur ces deux affaires. Je me souviens que le meurtre de Tom avait fait beaucoup de bruit il y a trois ans._

Maryline achevait de lire l'article:

_Ils disent que c'est un malade mental,_ dit-elle, _une sorte de tueur en série car il est soupçonné dans quatre autres affaires. La police le poursuit depuis quinze jours visiblement. _

Béatrice se prit la tête à deux mains:

_Il faut que je voies Andrew,_ murmura t-elle, _Brice Folcher ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne voie pas quoi. J'ai sûrement remplis un papier le concernant... _

_Ils le décrivent comme une sorte de coordinateur et de trésorier à l'échelle nationale, si l'on en croit cet article, on aurait trouvé plusieurs millions d'euros sur plusieurs comptes à lui. Il les aurait acquis récemment, depuis quelques mois visiblement. _

Sébastien observait Béatrice avec suspicion:

_Tu dis que tu t'occupais de leur paperasse, tu dois le connaître ce gars!_

Béatrice secoua la tête.

_Ça me reviens,_ répondit-elle doucement _la seule fois où j'en aie entendu parler, c'est quand le chef s'est disputé avec son second au sujet... d'une autre organisation qui tentait je crois de réunir je ne sais pas trop quoi... Selon le chef il fallait adhérer au mouvement et le second n'était pas d'accord, il disait qu'on allait s'éloigner de notre but... Je n'était pas sensée entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. J'étais passée par hasard... J'en aie parlé à Andrew et il a eu l'air d'avoir peur. Il m'a dit de venir chez lui le lendemain mais il a été arrêté dans la nuit par la police. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui lui a pris, il a fait une sacrée gourde, on dirait qu'il l'a fait exprès..._

_Il avait peut-être eu déjà affaire à cet homme, il a eu peur et il a fait une gourde. _Proposa Mary

_Je n'y crois pas._

_Qui t'a dis qu'il avait été arrêté?_ Demanda Sébastien.

_Sa mère, s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle n'appelle pas les flics en me voyant._

_Tu m'étonnes,_ commenta le jeune homme

_Je suis allée rendre visite à Andrew peu après mais il m'a dit de ne pas recommencer... Et de détruire toutes les preuves... J'ai mis trois mois à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, autant penser que j'ai eu une sacrée chance de ne pas me faire coffrer comme lui._

_En résumé, _récapitula Mary, _ta sœur aurait été tuée par un homme qui n'a rien a voir avec les bloqueurs de fac. Un espèce de tueur en série qui en plus est quelqu'un que tu as peut-être croisé dans les couloirs de la base des nazillons._

_Oui à un détail prés, c'est pas dit qu'il aie rien à voir avec les bloqueurs, tu sais il y en a pas mal qui sont tarés dans le lot. Et puis rien ne dit que ce soit ce mec franchement. Tu sais, personne n'a jamais vraiment su qui avait tué Corinne, il n'y a pas eu d'interpellations. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien avoir sorti cette affaire non élucidée pour ce type._

Béatrice semblait se raccrocher à cet espoir, Mary ne put lui en vouloir car dans le cas contraire elle aurait servi pendant plusieurs années les meurtriers de la fillette.

_De toute façon, _ajouta soudain la jeune femme avec colère, _maintenant j'en aie marre! Ma soeur je l'aie quasiment élevée! Alors maintenant s'il y a un retournement de situation, les vieux ont qu'à s'en charger, moi je jette l'éponge! C'est pas le tout de faire des gosses, il faut que le reste suive!_

Elle tremblait de rage en disant cela, cette fille était décidément un mystère. Cherchait-elle à faire son deuil? Oui sûrement, ils avaient le sentiment que cette phrase avait quelque chose de définitif, Béatrice ne reviendrait pas dessus. Elle allait s'en aller, tout recommencer à zéro.

_Allons manger _proposa Mary,_ c'est prêt._

**Une année plus tard:**

Entrez.

Mac-Gonnagal ne saurait jamais comment son prédécesseur faisait pour deviner qui arrivait dans son bureau. La seule personne dont elle pouvait anticiper la venue était le professeur Nagin à cause du bruit de ses béquilles.

Béatrice entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'avancer vers la directrice, le teint un peu pâlot mais plus décontractée qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard en septembre, elle progressait de semaine en semaine.

Mac-Gonnagal se rappelait encore le jour où elle l'avait présentée aux élèves...

« Minerva tapa sur le rebord de son verre pour demander le silence, elle l'obtient assez vite car les élèves avaient hâte de manger. Se levant, elle commença son discours:

_Cher élèves, bonsoir. Je suis ravie d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants et de revoir les élèves qui étaient déjà là les années précédentes, c'est un grand plaisir de vous voir tous rassemblés pour une nouvelle année dans ces murs._

Elle adressa un sourire en coin à un Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui s'amusait à singer sa façon de parler. Puis elle reprit:

_Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas parmi nous l'année dernière, et je tiens également à le rappeler pour les autres, l'accès à la foret interdite est formellement interdit à tous les élèves, de même que se promener dans les couloirs après 21h. Maintenant il faut que je vous parle d'un petit changement qui vous concerne tous. Cette année, il a été ajouté au programme une matière obligatoire pour tous, excepté les élèves élevés dans des familles moldues. Il s'agit d'un cour de civilisation moldue. Pour cela, je vous prie d'acceuillir comme il se doit, deux nouveaux professeurs: Miss Nagin et Monsieur Wolf. Ils sont tous deux moldus et se répartiront l'enseignement._

Minerva nota un certain nombre de visages mécontents, rien d'étonnant à cela. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, les élèves découvriraient vite que cette matière n'avait strictement rien de rébarbatif. Elle même avait pu en faire l'expérience... »

Depuis cet épisode, Minerva n'avait cessé de se féliciter de son choix. Le duo travaillait en parfaite harmonie en se partageant les classes de manière équitable. Andrew avait un formidable esprit d'initiative et Béatrice savait le ramener à la prudence lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Les premières et deuxième années vantaient depuis à présent deux mois la « sortie ciné », le célèbre jeu du « défilé de mode en histoire de la magie » était toujours en vogue chez les treize à seize ans. Quand au jeu « mission impossible » réservé aux élèves majeurs, c'était un franc succès. Au point que les élèves avaient un peu de mal à s'intéresser aux aspics.

Toutefois, Béatrice semblait inquiète aujourd'hui. Mac-Gonnagal savait qu'elle devait en tenir compte, la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour rien. Elle engagea la conversation et eu aussi tôt le sentiment que sa jeune collègue tournait autour du pot. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de problème autour de Poudlard, elle venait juste lui demander l'autorisation de décaler quelques heures des sixième et septième années en prévision des examens de transplannage, afin qu'ils aient un peu plus de temps pour réviser leurs examens et faire leurs devoirs. Elle finit par lui demander la permission de s'absenter deux jours durant les vacances d'hiver.

_Vous êtes libre!_ Répondit Mac-Gonnagal,_ mais sans vouloir être indiscrète, que comptez vous faire durant ce temps? Vous partez avec Andrew?_

_Non_ répondit Béatrice, _j'ai des choses à régler seule._

Mac-Gonnagal fronça les sourcils

_Vous retournez à Lille? C'est..._

_Oui je sais, un peu risqué, mais je suis persuadée que l'on ne me reconnaitra pas. Professeur, je souhaite aller poser une plaque sur la tombe de ma sœur et une lettre d'adieu chez mes parents. Bien qu'ils ne m'inspirent pas de très bon sentiments je leur dois une explication. Si j'ai le temps je passerai en coup de vent chez Maryline._

Mac-Gonnagal ne pouvait que s'incliner, bien que cela l'inquiète, si elle ne doutait pas de la prudence de la jeune femme, est-ce que cela ne risquait pas de l'affecter?

_Vous avez raison Béatrice_, répondit-elle un peu à contrecœur, _quand comptez vous partir? _

_Dans deux jours, du quatre après les cours jusqu'au six au soir. Cela ne pose pas problème?_

_Non, pas du tout... J'aurais juste un service à vous demander... Vous savez ces friandises du sud de la France à la pâte d'amande, les reblochons..._

_Calissons, professeur._

_Heu oui c'est cela, si vous avez le temps... Pourriez vous en acheter pour moi? En fait j'aime beaucoup cela et je reçois ma cousine dans quelques temps._

_Bien sûr, pas de problème._

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les escaliers, Béatrice sourit.

**Happy end, je suis au courant, voilà ça y est c'est fini... Ouf!**

**Mais je crois que cette fic va me manquer :)**


End file.
